Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 8 = 10x + 4$
Answer: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x + 8) - 6x = (10x + 4) - 6x$ $8 = 4x + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $8 - 4 = (4x + 4) - 4$ $4 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $1 = x$